Seperate Life
by DeadlyRose2442
Summary: Although Johnny and Dally survived,our beloved gang has changed. Friendships are ending, tempers flare, and the gang is falling apart. But when the gang is invited to the country for the summer, can they save their friendship or is it too late?


**Hi! I'm DeadlyRose2442… Just call me Rose Well I loved the Outsiders and just wondered how life would be if Johnny and Dally had lived… well let's see!**

**Please review with your opinion please, I won't bite ;)**

**-Rose**

* * *

"And how did that make you feel?" Mrs. Wickers asked, for what seemed like the millionth time in the last ten minutes.

I sighed, "Fine."

Mrs. Wickers frowned from behind her glasses at me. That seemed like all she did, frown and ask me how I felt. It's not like after three minutes my emotions would change, well maybe from normal to annoyed. Johnny and I had given her the nickname, "Mrs. Wicked" because of how mean she was.

"Ponyboy," she sighed "I hate to say this, but we aren't getting anywhere. The state has assigned you a new therapist, I'm sorry." No she wasn't, she hated me from day one.

"Johnny too?" I asked, hopeful. Johnny hated just as much as I did.

"Johnny's business is none of _yours_." She said darkly. I wonder how she even became a therapist.

"Well, your times up. Goodbye and good luck Mr. Curtis." She said, clasping her wrinkly hands.

I didn't bother to say goodbye, for all I knew, she could come back whenever and the torture would begin again. I simply picked up my backpack from school and walked out the small room without a second glance.

I waited patiently outside the building, for Darry and Sodapop to come pick me up. The cool, quiet evening was calming and reminded me that life was still kind of normal. Even if things weren't really the same, it still was okay.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop said from the car window.

My head snapped up, and I realized that our car was parked in front of me, waiting inside were Darry and Soda. I quickly got inside the car in the back seat with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"Hey Pone, how was thera-, er, the session?" Sodapop said, being careful to not use the word therapy. He knew I was sensitive with the fact I had to go there like I was insane.

"Fine," I answered, not wanting to go into details.

"What'd you two talk about?" Darry asked. I hesitated, the topic always made me uncomfortable.

"School and stuff I like," I lied, "Also the state switched Mrs. Wicked-uh, _Wickers_, to someone else."

Mrs. Wicked didn't care about any of that stuff, she just wanted the money the state was paying her.

"Really? With who?" Soda wondered. Sodapop didn't know I hated Mrs. Wicked. After the whole incident, I found it hard to talk to Darry and Soda.

"I don't know. " I mumbled, looking away from Soda's kind stare. He knew I didn't want to talk, and dropped the subject.

As we passed the streetlights, no one spoke, and I was grateful for the silence. While we drove, I thought about how my life had changed in just two months.

Although Johnny had thankfully made it out of the hospital with no more than severe burns and crutches for a month, things in the gang had changed. For starters, therapy. Johnny and I were found not guilty, but we would have to go to therapy for a year. I went three times a week after school (Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays) while Johnny went four times a week (all the days I didn't, surprised?). Therapy wasn't the worst part, but it sure wasn't the best.

With therapy, Johnny and I hardly had time to hang out with the gang anymore. Johnny and I had gotten closer, but not with the gang. Steve at first was pretty nice to me, laying off on the glares and comebacks. But after a while of Soda worrying about me, our short-lived friendship ended.

Two-Bit was always nice to me, so not much changed. He kept the humor up in the gang, but soon, after little laughs, our friendship started plummeting too. I have to admit, I missed his jokes.

Dally and I never were that close, but I started avoiding him. I don't know why, I guess I blamed myself for what happened to Johnny, and since Dally cared for Johnny so much… I just was afraid that I would be named the cause of all this, so I just stopped talking to him. Not like he even cared with Johnny there.

And finally, my brothers. Sodapop and I were always close, but I just stopped telling him everything. I mean, with the whole Sandy thing, bills, and work, the last thing he needed is to be worrying about me. So I lied and said I was fine… Fine, a word I used a lot now.

Darry and I…a lot changed. After the Socs incident, we were really close. But we got in a fight about something, something stupid. After that fight, things changed between us. I did everything before I was even told to and stayed out of his ways, sure there were no more fights and all, but our family wasn't the same, nothing was.

"We're home." Sodapop said, stepping out of the car. I stared at our home sadly… What had happened to us? I sighed, closing my eyes tightly, I missed my friends, and I missed how life used to be. But I couldn't help but to blame myself. I was the one who closed them off of my life. But I didn't want the attention, the oddness around us; I just wanted things to be better – like the old days.

We walked into the house, and what used to be an animated and loud living room, was now quiet and dark. Steve and Two-Bit hardly came over since they could see Soda at the DX (since he was either driving me to…. _Therapy_ or at work), and Dally only came if Johnny was here, which wasn't very often. Without the gang, we had a lot more food – but not much of a family.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said, before they could start any conversation with me.

"Okay… Dinner will be ready soon." Soda said quietly. He knew how things were now, why did he sound so upset?

I quickly escaped to the shower, and stood under the hot water as it hit my back. I relaxed immediately, forgetting about therapy, Johnny, and the gang. If I had only not stopped talking to them, if only I had taken therapy serious, if only…. No, it's too late for ifs

After I had showered and gotten dressed, I went into the kitchen where dinner was set: chicken, corn, and mash potato. I liked all those foods, but I had been losing my appetite recently, so something told me it wouldn't be enjoyed.

We ate in silence for about twenty minutes, and by then, I was full. I picked at my mash potatoes and quickly thought of an excuse to leave.

"Can I be excused? I'm really tired." I said as politely as possible to avoid questioning.

Darry's eyebrows furrowed, "Actually Pony, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Great, just my luck.

"Now I know what you must be thinking, Ponyboy," Darry started, "But this has been going on long enough – and this goes for you too Soda."

Soda seemed a little startled at being included, but didn't say anything. Neither did I, but I knew what to expect.

"You and the gang, what happened? I know you've been busy with therapy and school, but summer starts tomorrow – and I'm sure you don't plan on hanging out with Two-Bit, or Dally, or Steve!" he exclaimed.

I winced at the word _therapy_. I wasn't insane, why did I have to go?

"I've just been too busy, I'll call them as soon as—"

"Don't, because you won't." Darry interrupted.

I looked down at my lap, furious. I studied, got good grades, what did it matter if I didn't talk to them? Darry didn't either!

"And you," Darry said turning to Soda, "You and Steve used to be inseparable. What happened?"

Soda shrugged, and looked down solemnly. Immediately, I knew the answer. Me. I had ruined a friendship and I just couldn't take sitting down here with Soda all sad and Darry all pushy.

"I'll call them tomorrow, can I go now?" I asked. Darry sighed,

"Things are changing around here tomorrow, for all of us." He said, looking at Soda and me.

I didn't answer, what was left to say? No?

What a great way to begin my summer break.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Just came to mind so… Reviews would be nice:) **


End file.
